Fight For Freedom
by Smash Productions
Summary: An AU fic where Lucas and Claus are fending for themselves without their parents. They were leading very normal lives until they discover their PSI and are thrown into the middle of a war between a rebel group and the Pigmask army. Who will they side with and who is this mysterious person who's power is unlike anything they have ever seen before. First ever fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys Smash Productions here with my first ever fanfiction: The Fight for Freedom. This fanfiction has been in development for about a month now and I've been working on it with a very good friend of mine. I would like to shout out to Lukeprism and Curimuch for their indirect inspiration of this story. I've read your fics guys. Keep up the good work. Ok without further ado**

**-s-t-a-r-t-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-**

Claus walked out of the factory after a long and rather tiring day at work. Claus had a full time job working at a Clayman factory on the outskirts of the Murasaki forest. He was twelve years old and rather short for his age. He had bright orange hair with deep emerald eyes. He wore a blue and yellow striped t-shirt with a pair of orange denim shorts and blue sneakers. As he got onto the train with the other people from Tazmilly village who worked with him he started a conversation with Thomas, the town fire-fighter and the manager of the shop his friend Nichol and his twin brother Lucas worked at.

'So how've you been keeping Claus?' Thomas asked ' Holding out fine without your parents?'

'Yeah it's been rough could be worse' Claus replied. It was true Lucas and Claus had been working to survive after their mother Hinawa died in a Drago attack and their father Flint mysteriously disappeared in the mountains. This left Lucas and Claus completely unprotected so they had to fend for themselves. So far they were holding out pretty well with Claus' 400 DP a day wage and Lucas' 10% on all sales pay they made a pretty good living together but little did they know that was all about to change.

"That was really impressive, fighting that malfunctioning Clayman back there" he said.

It was true Claus had fought a Clayman that was running amok around the factory that day.

Flashback: Claus was busy pushing tired Claymen back to be recharged and the station when he heard shouting, screaming and squealing coming from workers and pigmasks alike. He left the Clayman in the tunnels and ran upstairs to find a very angry Clayman running around destroying machines and then it spotted him. It charged for him and as soon as it got close to him he jumped away from its hammering fist. Claus fought on pure instinct. He grabbed the Clayman's arm and swung it over his head and threw it in a random direction. Claus was small and young but had the strength to surpass any man. He thought he had finished it off but it malfunctioned worse and it became faster and wilder. Claus ran towards it and it ran towards him. As Claus got close he jumped high in the air to strike its head. The Clayman would have none of it. It swung high in the air to hit Claus. He reacted by swinging off of its arm and drove a hammering kick into its sturdy chest. The Clayman was sent flying into the air and it hit the wall with a mighty crash. It fell in a useless pile of clay. Lifeless and unmoving. The factory workers stood there in shock wondering how such a small boy could possess so much physical power. End Flashback.

"Yeah that was fun." Claus said.

'Anyway' Thomas said ' Follow me to the store back in Tazmilly I got a little something for you and Lucas.'

'Really what is it?' Claus questioned

'Wait until we get there.' Thomas replied. Claus groaned at this as he was not a very patient person and was quick to lose his temper. Nevertheless he waited silently.

On arrival back in the village Thomas led Claus back to the Bazaar where Lucas and Nichol were busy packing boxes, taking inventory and counting sales.

'Hello Lucas, Nichol' Thomas greeted

'Hello Mr Thomas ' they both replied

Claus' twin brother Lucas was the same height as him but with cerulean blue eyes and golden blonde hair in a large cowlick. He wore a shirt similar to Claus' except it was orange and yellow stripes; he wore a pair of blue denim shorts with a pair of orange and yellow sneakers.

'Hey Claus what brings you here' Lucas asked

'I got something for you two' Thomas replied. He then went over to the piles of boxes and started rummaging through them. 'Now let's see here where they could have gone... Ah here they are!' He emerged from the box he was scavenging in and brought out 4 Pencil rockets and 2 Sprinting bombs.

'Wow these are for us?' Lucas asked shocked

'Yep two pencil rockets and one sprinting bomb for each of you' Thomas replied grinning.

'Thank you so much Mr Thomas we really appreciate it' Lucas said

'No problem it's a pleasure to help you two when you're working so hard consider it a gift from me.' He replied

'Wow thanks' Lucas replied ' Well we'll be going now bye bye Nichol.'

'Bye Lucas bye Claus' they both replied

As they walked home Claus started to feel a bit unwell and Lucas sensed this by the way his face looked and how he walked.

'You okay Claus?' Lucas asked

'Yeah I'm fine my head just hurts a little' he answered

'Yeah mine too but I'm sure it's nothing let's hurry home'

They walked towards their house totally unaware as to what would happen next.

One hour later*

'Ahhh my head hurts so bad make it stop make it stop!' Lucas yelled to his brother

'Ok I'll call the hospital.' Claus said experiencing the same headache as Lucas. Claus picked up the telephone and dialled the hospitals number and Tessie picked up the line.

'Hello Tazmilly hospital' she said

'Hey Tessie it's Claus me and Lucas both have raging headaches can you send someone over with some headache medicine please?'

'Sure thing hold on just a second'

Two minutes later a tall teenage girl wearing a blue coat and bright pink boots came up to the door. She knocked on the door and Claus answered it.

"Hello I was sent from the hospital to this address" the girl said, She had hot pink hair and a bracelet around her wrist.

"Yeah come on in" Claus said. He led her upstairs where Lucas lay in his bed clutching his head in pain.

"Ok what's the problem" the girl asked

"Both of us have horrendous headaches" Lucas answered.

"Hold on a second you two have no ordinary headaches"

"Wait what do you mean by that" Claus asked

"I'll tell you in the morning but for now you need sleep Hypnosis Ω" The girl shouted, putting her arms out.

Yellow rings flew from her hands and touched Lucas and Claus. Both of them promptly fell asleep.

The next morning*

Claus woke up to find the girl from the hospital downstairs munching on a pack of nut cookies.

"What are you doing here!" Claus demanded

"I told you I would explain what those headaches you and your brother had last night. Call him down here" she said

Claus ran upstairs and grabbed Lucas and dragged him half asleep down the stairs.

"Ok start talking" Claus demanded

"Right those headaches were not normal headaches, those were PSI headaches, I got them as a child and they unlock your psychic abilities both you and your brother have PSI in you and you unlocked it throughout the night.

"Psychic abilities? That's a load of rubbish" Claus jeered

"No it isn't remember what I did last night when I said Hypnosis Ω?" Claus and Lucas nodded"Right that was a PSI technique to put people and animals to sleep"

"Ok so how do we find out what powers we've got" Lucas asked

"I'll take you to the PSI experts pack a small bag and come with me" The two boys went upstairs and packed some food and their bombs and came downstairs.

"Right you two ready to go?" She asked they nodded"Ok by the way my name's Kumatora nice to meet you."

**-E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

**Well guys what did you think? It may not be the best since it's my first chapter of my first fic. (In my opinion it's not so bad but you guys may think otherwise). So yeah please review, feedback whether positive or negative is appreciated.**

**Smash Productions out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 of Fight for Freedom. I put up the first part yesterday and a couple people read it. Thank you for reading I really felt good about myself knowing that people had read it. So I will continue with the story and hope it's ok and that you readers like it. So without further ado….Let's go.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **If I owned any of the Earthbound games, the logic would make even less sense. Need I say more?**

**-S-T-A-R-T-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

Lucas, Claus and Kumatora walked out of the Twin's house and headed towards the Sunshine forest. As they got to the prayer sanctuary Lucas asked where they were going.

"To Mount Oriander. Some of my foster family members live there. Have you ever heard of the Magypsies?" Kumatora asked. Both twins shook their heads no.

"Ok just a warning: they may strike you as a little odd, but if anyone can help you they can, they are the masters of PSI" Kumatora said proudly. They continued walking through the woods until they reached a clearing. Kumatora stopped and suddenly spread her arms in front of the twins to protect them.

"I know you're here, SHOW YOURSELF!" She bellowed.

"Kumatora what are you doing?!" Claus shouted.

"This is something I haven't explained yet. PSI users such as myself have the ability to sense other people but it's easier to sense PSI users. And keep your voice down!" She said.

"Too late for that now. PK Flash!" shouted a voice

A big ball of pulsing sea green energy flew from a tree. Kumatora ducked over the twins and it exploded but nothing happened. Claus was swift to act. He took a Pencil Rocket out of his bag and pulled the fuse. He fired it at the tree and it exploded, severing some of the branches and revealing a boy in the tree. He turned and blasted a fireball from his finger at Kumatora. She blocked it with another PSI attack in the form of a giant blue snowflake. She took a step back and began to charge her PSI.

"Paralysis α!" She yelled. A web of electricity shot from her finger at the boy. It hit him and knocked him out of the tree and he landed with a thud. The trio walked over to the boy. He was wearing a shirt that looked just like Claus'. He had a red baseball cap and red pair of shoes. He had a blue pair of denim shorts, raven black hair and his dark cobalt eyes probed the trio.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" Claus demanded

"I was trying to keep people away from here... And the name's Ness."

"Why do you want people to keep away from here?" Kumatora asked

"I just want to be left alone

"Come with us Ness" Lucas said. Both Claus and Kumatora both had a disapproving look but Ness spoke up. "Sure I'll come maybe you guys can help me" the four of them continued on the path.

Kumatora spoke up" So you're a PSI user too huh?"

"Yeah I am." Ness replied

"Your attacks were very weak"

"I know. I've forgotten how to use any of my powers that are stronger than the α level"

"I saw you pull off a PK Flash back there, pretty impressive. I've never seen a PK Flash before." Kumatora said.

"Thanks, but I have other powers to." Ness said.

"Really show us" Kumatora demanded.

"Later" Ness said.

"Ok we should be going now" Lucas said.

"Where are we going" Ness asked.

"To get these two sorted out" Kumatora replied.

"What's wrong with them?" Ness asked.

"Nothing. They're PSI users too. I'm going to see what powers they have."

"Oh ok."

"Now let's go on." Kumatora said. They walked on in silence.

**-E-N-D-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

**Ok that's the end of chapter 2. I'll probably have chapter 3 up by later today or maybe tomorrow. Please review. Just one review would make me so happy. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Smash Productions Out.**


	3. Unlocking the power

**Hey Guys Smash Production here with chapter 3 of Fight for Freedom. Sorry for the super late update. Been busy with school, gonna try to put up two parts this weekend. I know you've been waiting for this one. This one is dedicated to you Paula-Ana. Ok here we go chapter 3: Magypsy Party!**

**-S-T-A-R-T-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

As they made their way through the woods and into the mountains, they came across a pink shell shaped house.

"Here we are lets go inside guys." Kumatora said. They walked inside to see two strange looking people who had turned around when the door opened.

"Well hello there Kumatora dear I hope you're keeping well" One of the strange people said

"Thanks Ionia" Kumatora said.

"How rude we are we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet I'm Ionia and this is Aeolia. We are Magypsies." Ionia said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"These twins over here have PSI powers and we came to see what they have" Kumatora explained. "Their names are Lucas and Claus. And the other boy is Ness."

"Awww humans. How darling, especially you Clausy-poo."

Claus looked unimpressed but Ness stopped him from saying anything.

"Well let's start with little Clausy-poo over here shall we." Aeolia said with the same twinkle in her eyes." Now Clausy-poo when I say the words 'PK' what words come to mind?"

Many words instantly came to Claus' mind "Thunder, Shock, Thunderbolt, Flash, PSI Magnet, Counter, PSI Counter, Paralysis, Sonicboom and Love." He said

"What?! Impossible!" Kumatora screamed "He can use PK Love? Does that mean he's…?"

"Yes it does Kuma, He is the chosen one." Aeolia explained, the twinkle now gone.

"Wait a second what do you mean by chosen one?" Claus asked quizzically.

"We will tell you when the time comes. Now Lukey tell us your powers". She repeated the same process she had done with Claus.

"There's Freeze, Wave, Spiral, Lifeup, Healing, Refresh, Shield, PSI Shield, Counter, PSI Counter, Defense up, Offense up, Flash, Spike and Love." Lucas said.

"Well aren't you the little psychic powerhouse." Ionia said" You're also a PK Love user."

"Let's stop this chatter for now, I want to see them test their powers out!" Aeolia exclaimed. They all hurried outside and took their places on a small patch of sand.

"Ok Lukey you're up first." Aeolia said. Lucas took his place in the centre of the sand patch.

"Ok what now?" Lucas said

"Show us a PK Love first." Ionia said. "Just bring your hand back, concentrate and thrust it forward yelling 'PK Love'"

Lucas did as he was told. He got into an offensive stance and brought his hand back.

"PK LOVE" He yelled.

On command teal blue sparks collected on his hand. He thrust it forward, sending the sparks flying towards a nearby tree. They landed directly on target, creating a massive explosion of dust. The dust cleared, revealing a tree stump and a severed tree trunk lying next to it. Everyone clapped for him.

"Splendid! Excellently done!" Aeolia praised" Now try a PK Freeze. Do the same thing as before."

Lucas got back into position and yelled….

"PK FREEZE"

A light blue snowflake flew from his hand and exploded creating a small mountain of ice on the ground. He was greeted by the same praise as before.

"Now Lifeup. You don't need to say PK for this one."

"LIFEUP!"

A warm green glow surrounded Lucas and the disappeared a cut that he had received on his knee now closed up and left a tiny scar.

One hour later

"Ok you have all your powers mastered at the α level. Now it's little Clausy-poo's turn." Ionia said

Claus took up the position where Lucas once was and tried PK Love like how Lucas had done. However he didn't get the same result his twin had.

"PK LOVE" Claus yelled. The same blue sparks accumulated on his hands as on Lucas' but Claus stopped to marvel at them. He lost his concentration and the sparks began to grow progressively larger until Claus could no longer control them. His arm started to move on its own and swing wildly taking Claus with it.

"Waaaaaa! Somebody help ME!" Claus screamed.

"Just release the energy" Ness said, trying not to laugh.

Claus stopped concentrating and flung the energy in a random direction. It flew towards a mountain and hit it causing a small avalanche that rushed towards him. Ness was quick to act.

"SHIELD α" Ness yelled. A blue orb surrounded Claus and Ness took a stance in front of him. He brought his arms back and thrust them forward.

"PK ROCKIN α" Ness yelled. An electric guitar made of PSI appeared in his hands. He strummed it and sent waves of energy flying towards the rocks. They hit their targets and smashed every last boulder before it hit Claus.

"Thanks Ness." Claus said, the shield now dissipating.

"No problem. Keep trying out more of your powers."

Another hour later

"Ok I think you have all of your α level powers perfected you can go home now." Aeolia said.

"I have nowhere to stay." Ness said.

"Stay with us Ness." Lucas said. They had enough room in the house for him so they could afford to let him stay.

"Before you go Clausy-poo, I have something to give you." Aeolia said. She went back in her house and brought back a cylinder with a button on it.

"This is the Thunder sword. Press the button only when you need to use it. Swing it to fire powerful PK Thunder and PK Thunderbolt attacks. You still have to say the command but it increases their power."

Claus thanked them for the weapon and teaching them how to use their powers and they went into the woods to trek back to Tazmilly.

The two figures watched them from the mountain began to speak to each other. One was dressed in all black with a ripped cape and heavy combat boots. He had black hair with purple eyes. The other was dressed in all white. She had dark green eyes like Claus with tea green hair.

"Now we've figured out that they're the ones let's go and take them. Eden, send the leaders for them tonight." the darker looking one said.

"Yes Doom. They will get them….I hope" Eden replied. Then in a bright flash of light they were gone.

**-E-N-D-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

**Ok end of chapter 3. Chapter 4 is going up this weekend too. Anywho—REVIEWER RESPONSES**

**Paula-Ana: Thank you so much for your review. I really appreciated it. I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the late update. See you in the next chapter.**

**Smash Productions Out.**


	4. Face-Off

**Hey guys Smash Productions here with chapter 4 of Fight For Freedom. Sorry been busy with school I can only do about two chapters a week. I hope the PSI moves that Claus and Lucas know meet your approval. Anyway on to the writing.**

**-S-T-A-R-T-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

Claus, Ness and Lucas walked through Tazmilly village square where a fat, western-style dressed man was talking with some of the villagers. The trio tried to go unnoticed but the fat man saw them.

"Good evening boys. I don't suppose you three have a Happy box yet. Dear old Fassad here can help you with that."

"GO AWAY YOU FAT CREEP!" Claus yelled. Ness and some of the villagers were shocked but Lucas wasn't in the least bit fazed by this.

"Oh dear, it's so sad that you can't find true happiness. Maybe one day you will come to realize that." Fassad said with a bold smile.

Claus was tempted to reach for the Thunder sword in his pocket but decided against it. He knew burning Fassad to a crisp with lightning would entertain him to no end but that would not go down well with the villagers or the Pigmasks. He was more concerned over the former. He couldn't have cared less about the latter. He HATED the Pigmasks with every fibre of his being. They were responsible for the death of his mother and presumably his father. He vowed that when he got older he would stop at nothing to destroy them, one by one. He noticed that Fassad had gone back to speaking to the villagers. Deceiving them no doubt, but he suppressed his anger and continued walking with his brother and Ness. When they got home they made up a bed for Ness, ate dinner and promptly fell asleep peacefully. But the two suspicious boys that approached their house at midnight would have none of it.

"This is the place, right Wren?" One boy said to the other. The first boy wore a blue cap that covered his light brown hair, a plain blue shirt, green eyes, blue denim shorts and blue sneakers. The other boy, Wren wore a grey and orange jacket with a hood, he had dark blonde hair, storm-grey eyes, black jeans and black sneakers.

"I saw them come here. This is definitely the right place Rico." Wren said.

"Actually you fools stand corrected." A voice said behind them.

The two perpetrators turned around but they were met by two intense bolts of lightning that were fired at their faces. Both boys barely managed to dodge the oncoming attack. They looked up to see Claus with his normal clothing but he wore a black leather jacket that was unbuttoned. He had his Thunder sword in hand and hell in his eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want." Claus demanded.

"You are a PK Love user are you not?" Wren asked. Claus nodded slowly. "Right well we were sent here to get you and your twin brother."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY. PK LOVE!" Claus screeched. He fired off the attack but that was easily sidestepped by Rico.

"So it's a fight you want is it? Oh well you asked for it." He began to charge his powers. "PK HURRICANE!" Rico yelled. Rocks and other things on the ground began to fly towards him. A small tornado began to form around him until it was a normal sized twister. Claus would have none of it.

"PK THUNDERBOLT!" Claus screamed thrusting his sword to the sky. A huge bolt of lightning came hurtling down from the sky into the eye of the tornado. He heard Rico scream as the twister stopped. He saw Rico get up off the ground still crackling with electricity. Rico pulled out a yo-yo with a blade on it and started to use it to try and hit Claus. He easily sidestepped the attacks and when he got close to him he activated one of his strongest powers.

"PK SHOCK!" Claus yelled. He hit the ground so hard that it cracked and caused a shockwave that Wren easily levitated over. Rico was not so lucky. He was hit with the full force of the attack and sent flying through the air and landed unconscious on the ground. He turned around to see that Wren had a cannon pointed at him. He was about to fire but Claus was quicker. He put his Thunder sword away and took a step towards him.

"PK SONICBOOM!" Claus yelled. He clapped his hands and a tremendous noise resounded through the area. The noise was so strong that it caused Wren's cannon to shatter into pieces. Wren looked shocked and Claus had a smirk of his face.

"Alright I've had enough!" Wren yelled. He began to gather intense amounts of PSI energy. He then raised his hands to the sky. Claus immediately got on his guard.

"PK…STARSTORM!" Wren yelled. Claus looked up to the sky and became scared for the first time in a while. He looked up to see hundreds of meteors crashing down from the sky. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He felt the impact of a few stars but no pain. When he opened his eyes he saw numerous craters around him. Thankfully none hit the house but what he saw before him filled him with fear.

"LUCAS!" Claus yelled. He saw his twin brother in front of him with an almost invisible purple barrier around him. He was dripping with sweat and he had his arms outstretched. The barrier around him disappeared and he turned and smiled weakly at Claus.

He then dropped to his knees and fell unconscious. He gaped at him and the turned to Wren, his eyes tainted with a glare that would have made even the devil cower in fear. He drew his sword and ran up to Wren who was currently fighting with Ness. He jumped up and kicked Wren in the chest with enough force to send him off his feet and break a rib or two. Wren lay on the ground struggling to get up. Claus walked up to him and put the point of the sword to his throat.

"Make a move and it will be the last thing you'll ever do. Now TALK."

Wren was about to speak when he disappeared in a flash of light. Rico was nowhere to be seen. Claus walked over to Ness to give him a high five and help up Lucas.

"Nice fight." A voice complimented.

Claus turned and fired a PK Love in the voice's direction. It targeted a man who sat on their roof. The man created a small black hole to absorb the attack.

"Who are you?" Ness asked.

"My name is not important but my advice is. Don't let people know you have powers. You'll see why in time. Come to the Drago Plateau tomorrow and I'll explain everything." And with that he was gone in a bright flash of light.

**-E-N-D-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

**Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 goes up this weekend. Sorry about the late update, this was supposed to go up on Wednesday. And I have vanquished the random 3's in chapter 3! Anyway see you next time.**

**Smash Productions Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys Smash Productions here with chapter 5 of Fight For Freedom. A guest reviewer asked me to post this up today so I'm trying to get it done in 3 hours. Ok this may seem like sort of a filler part but it well get interesting in the next chapter. **

**-S-T-A-R-T-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

Claus was angry. He had gotten into a fight with two strangers the night before, Wren and Rico they said their names were but he couldn't remember for sure. His brother Lucas had defended him from an attack that should have killed him but Lucas took the attack with help form a PSI shield. It took lots of energy to keep the shield up and he had overused his powers in doing so. He left him at home with Ness and Kumatora to look after him. He however had left to go blow off some steam. He went around Mt. Oriander to go into the Death Desert. There he had caused a small lightning storm. He screamed and shouted and caused lightning strikes to hit random spots in the desert. There were craters EVERYWHERE.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Claus shouted "Why did he have to go and protect me from that attack!" Claus made a personal note to shock Lucas when he recovered. He cared for his brother more than anything in the world. He would risk his life for Lucas, even in the most dangerous situation. He had already lost two family members, he was not going to lose his brother. Even if it meant fighting to the bitter end.

Claus sighed. Then he continued to rain death upon the sands and the earth.

Kumatora looked out the window of the Twin's house. She had seen all of the lightning that Claus had struck down the desert with. She even heard his distant roars. She was frightened that the Pigmasks might find him. Even worse that being how angry Claus was, he probably couldn't care less.

She sighed and went back to trying to feed Lucas some magic junk food which would help him recover his PSI faster, he had used a lot of power to protect Claus and hurt himself in the process. Ness had filled Kumatora in on the whole story and had used his powers to heal his small cuts and scrapes. He then went outside to fix the holes that Wren had left in the ground. He busied himself outside while Lucas hungrily mauled all of the magic food Kumatora supplied his mind (and gut) with. She had heard from Ness about the shady man on top of their house after Claus' quick suppression of the two perpetrators the night before.

"Hey Kuma." Lucas spoke up, snapping Kumatora out of her train of thought.

"What is it kid?" She asked

"Is there such a thing as a magic omelette?" The boy asked, still trying to swallow a piece of a magic gelatin.

"Unfortunately for you-no." She replied, albeit a bit harshly.

Lucas looked disappointed and ever so slightly hurt by her response. Kumatora went back to watching the angry Claus scream and fire lightning bolts all day long. After about 20 minutes Lucas spoke again.

"Ok I think I'm good." He told Kumatora after burping loudly.

"Ok kiddo, go calm down Zeus over there and tell Ness and Claus that we're going to Drago plateau this evening like that man told us to."

"Why."

"Because I bet your brother has a thing or two to say to him. Now go and do as I've said." Kumatora said starting to get assertive. Lucas, not wanting to disobey her and incur the wrath of the teen girl, went outside like a sensible boy. He saw Ness moving big clumps of dirt into the holes with his powers. Lucas got his attention and briefed him on what the plan was.

"Why does Kumatora insist on going up there, that 'invitation' was clearly a trap. Do you plan on going too?" Ness asked. Lucas nodded.

"Ahh well I guess I'll go with you but if something does actually happen to us, you will never hear the end of it. Are we clear?" Lucas nodded again. "Now go calm Claus down, but don't get yourself blasted in the process." Lucas nodded for a third time and ran off. Ness began to spin the dirt around and play with his PSI.

"I worry about him sometimes. He's a smart kid but I don't want him to get hurt." Ness said to himself and went back to his work.

Claus was sitting down on a rock still quite agitated. He stopped firing his lightning minutes ago and sat on a rock to sulk. He was in the middle of his peaceful seething until he heard a footstep behind him. He stood up and shot off the rock about 10 feet in the air. He drew his sword and put it in a death blow position. He came down roaring and the sword slammed into sand. Not seeing anything, he swivelled around to see Lucas enveloped by a blue shield with a scared and slightly displeased look on his face. Claus calmed down a bit, seeing his brother healthy again.

"What are you doing here?! You know full well that being around me in this state is dangerous." Claus said, a little angrily.

Lucas took a step back. "I only came to tell you that Kumatora says calm down and come back home." He said. "Also we're going up to Drago plateau this evening."

Claus sighed. "Ok let's go."

The two twins walked back home, mentally preparing themselves for what was to come in the evening.

That evening

"Ok guys." Kumatora said. "We're going to meet this guy up on the mountain now are you all ready?"

Claus wore a black leather jacket that covered his regular shirt. He wore a pair of orange cargo pants with black boots. Lucas wore the same clothes as Claus but his jacket was brown. Ness and Kumatora both wore their regular attire. The three boys all nodded to Kumatora's question.

"Ok good now just one quick thing. Do not, under any circumstances, do anything rash. Got it?" The all nodded again and Claus smirked. An order like that sounded funny coming from her due to the fact that she was prone to do stupid things. They got up and went outside. Kumatora instructed them to stand in a line. Once they were in position she focused.

"Teleport β" she yelled. Their legs started to move on their own and they kept running in circles. After getting to a point where they could no longer move any faster they disappeared and reappeared at the Drago plateau. They continued walking to the and they saw the man.

"You're late." He said

"We know now start talking." Kumatora yelled.

"My name is Doom." He said. "And I am not under orders to tell you any more than that."

Before Claus could curse at him he rushed forward, too fast to see with the naked eye. He tapped each one of them on their foreheads and they all fell asleep. Doom looked over their unconscious forms. He touched a button on a gadget by his ear.

"Mission accomplished." He said with a smile.

**-E-N-D-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

**Ok that's chapter 5. Cliffhangers FTW. No raging over my jerkiness or you will be shot through the internet with my Daybreak I keep at home. (Kid Icarus references in EB fanfics woot!). Anyway see you guys next time. Bye.  
Smash Productions Out.**


	6. Belly of the Beast

**Hey guys Smash Productions here with chapter 6 of Fight for Freedom. Sorry for the late update and mean cliffhanger in the last part. Wasn't my idea to leave a cliffhanger(Or was it hehehe) Anyways this chapter will clear a couple mysteries up and introduce a new OC! Anywho on to dat writing.**

**-S-T-A-R-T-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

Lucas woke up dazed to find himself in a prison cell. It had a metal wall behind him and the other 3 walls were bars. He looked to his left and right to find Kumatora, Claus and Ness in similar cells. He noticed that himself and the others were attached to the wall with peculiar looking chains. He stood up and the others noticed him.

"Look at that guys, it lives!" Ness commented. Claus laughed and Kumatora smirked.

"Where are we?" Lucas asked, trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"No clue kiddo." Kumatora replied.

"How long have we been here?"

"About 9 hours." Claus said.

"I'm getting out of here." Lucas said sternly.

"Don't try it." Ness told him. "These chains stop us from using our powers. We tried to get out but we couldn't access our PSI."

"So what now?"

"We wait." Kumatora said

They waited for what seemed like an hour. Lucas sat huddled in a corner with Ness trying to talk to him. Claus was carving doodles into the wall with his sword and Kumatora was trying to pull the chains out of the wall, and making dents in it with her fist when she couldn't do it. After about five minutes a horde of soldiers came to the cells.

"You all are summoned by the leader, come with us." One of the soldiers said.

They unlocked the cells and they handcuffed them without any trouble. They led the four through the halls and rooms of what seemed to be a warehouse-like headquarters. Lucas was beginning to tear up and Claus tried to comfort him. There were many people in the base but they only watched as they were led through to a big double door. The soldiers opened the doors and shoved them inside. They were then surrounded by more soldiers and on a raised platform they saw the figures of Doom, Wren and Rico.

"YOU!" Claus yelled, venom in his mouth. He was seething with rage as soon as he saw them. Wren wore his normal clothing but Rico now wore a black jacket over his normal clothing. On his hands were fingerless gloves.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. The two chosen ones and their friends, how cute." Wren said with a smirk.

"LET US GO!" Claus screeched. Wren only shook his head.

"You must help us in our cause." Rico stated. Claus would not take it anymore. He snapped the handcuffs in half with mere strength. He drew his sword and jumped up, bouncing off of a soldier's head. He flew towards Wren, hell in his eyes. He was about to impale him when Doom stepped in front of him and caught the blade in between his fingers.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you kill him, yet." Doom said. He then brought his hand back and punched Claus in the stomach, HARD. The boy went flying across the room and collapsed on the ground.

"CLAUS!" Lucas yelled. He started to fight with the soldiers.

"Let him go." Doom said.

The soldiers did as instructed and let Lucas go over to Claus and try to heal him.

"Hey that wasn't very nice now was it?" a voice scolded. Ness looked up to see a person about the same height as him jump up and do a round house off of Doom's head. He then disappeared and appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach the same way Doom did Claus. Doom reached out before the boy could vanish again and he held him up by the scruff of his neck. The boy had snow white hair that looked like fire. He had purple eyes like Ness. He wore a black shirt with a white skull on it with black denim shorts and white sneakers.

"What did I tell you about attacking me?!" Doom scolded. The boy shrugged and Doom dropped him.

"Who are you?" Ness asked.

The boy brushed himself off and spoke. "My name's Ghost. I'm Wren and Rico's brother."

Before Ness could speak again a bright light filled the room. A figure wearing white with green hair appeared within the light. She seemed to be causing grass and other foliage to grow in the room. She seemed to be angry. She started to charge intense PSI energy around herself as Doom did the same.

"This is gonna get ugly." Kumatora said.

When they were done charging they rushed for each other, but instead of hitting each other they hugged.

"Happy birthday Eden." Doom said.

"Thanks bro you too." Eden replied.

Everyone was stunned. Nobody expected that to happen. Claus spoke up, surprising everybody.

"Well that was anti-climactic." He said, still a bit of pain in his voice. Eden waved her hand and caused all of the pain Claus was feeling instantly dissipated.

"Thanks, now what's this cause you want us to fulfil?" He asked.

"Well you see you and your brother are the chosen ones. That means you can pull the Seven Needles and awaken the Dark Dragon and use its power to do whatever you wish. Now, we rebels want the power to defeat the Pigmasks and restore the world to how it was before." Ghost explained. "So will you all join us?"

All four immediately said yes. "Good now let's start you training.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Chapter 7 will be up next weekend and will be a lot more fun than this one. I hope you guys enjoy my story so far. See you guys next time.**

**Smash Productions Out**


	7. Training

**Hey guys Smash Productions here with chapter 7 of Fight for Freedom. Sorry for the late update I was really busy last weekend and didn't have time to update. I need to ask a favour from you guys. I need an evil OC for this fanfic to work alongside Porky and the Pigmasks. So if you guys send me PM's or leave reviews of a character I might use it. Anyway I have a new fanfic in progress and there are plans of a sequel for this one. Stay tuned. OK let's go**

**-S-T-A-R-T-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

"What's this training we have to do?" Lucas asked as they walked down the halls of the rebel base.

"Well it's simple." Eden started. "I make a training stage and you six split off into pairs and you have to try and knock each other out using your powers. Decide your teams now."

"I'm with Ness." Ghost called.

"I'm with Rico." Wren said

"So I guess I'm with Claus." Lucas said.

"Great it's settled. Here we are." Eden said. They entered a large room. The floor was split into 3 parts. Eden used her powers to create wooden barriers of all shapes and sizes on each side of the room.

"Ok choose a side you guys." Eden ordered. Claus and Lucas took red, Wren and Rico took blue and Ghost and Ness took green.

"Ok before we start, Ghost, no turning invisible. That's cheating." Ghost looked extremely unhappy. "OK BEGIN."

Claus drew his sword and raised it to the sky. "Watch my back Lucas I'm gonna try and take them all out." Claus said, his voice slightly gruff. Lucas nodded and raised a PSI Shield around Claus and then began to gather insane amounts of PSI in his hands.

"PK LOVE." He yelled. He threw it towards Ness who backflipped out of the way, only to be hit by a PK Gust from Rico. Ness was thrown back but Ghost jumped up and pulled him to the floor, narrowly escaping a PK Bomb from Wren.

"Strategy number 1 commence!" Ghost yelled. He gathered some energy and started teleporting to random places in quick succession, annoying his opponents. Lucas tried a powerful PSI attack.

"PK SPIKE." He yelled. He stomped his foot on the floor causing spikes of ice to protrude from the ground. This disoriented Ghost and he finally stood still. Wren took one out of the ground and threw it at Ness. Ness bicycle kicked it so that it impaled itself in the roof. Rico swung his yo-yo and broke the ice. He picked up a piece and began to eat it. Ghost then began to shoot lasers at the barriers, breaking them.

"That's cheating!" Wren yelled. Ghost only smirked as Ness threw waves of fire at Wren.

"ABSORB" Wren yelled. All of the fire was sucked into Wren's hand. Ness was stunned.

"NOW!" Wren yelled. Rico nodded.

"PK HURRICANE Ω" Rico created a tornado around himself and Wren shot fire at him. The result was a fire tornado that grew bigger by the second.

"NOT SO FAST." Claus yelled. "PK THUNDERSTORM." Claus swung his sword and bolts of lightning flew in every direction. It hit Rico and only added to the tornado's ferocity.

"DARKNESS." Ghost yelled. Everyone in the room except Eden and himself were blinded. He shot a laser at Claus which made him collapse on the ground, screaming in pain. This made Lucas get really angry and start flinging raw PSI everywhere. He hit Ghost, lifting the effects of his spell.

"Too late you guys." Wren said. Rico unleashed the tornado, knocking everyone unconscious in a blast of fiery wind.

"Well done Rico." Eden praised. "Now let's get everyone up."

* * *

"Guys we got trouble." Doom said as he materialised in the mess hall. "There's Pigmasks, lots of them, climbing the mountain."

"OK guys, roll out." Wren commanded.

As the Pigmasks marched up the mountain they were met by Doom, Eden, Ness, Lucas, Claus, Wren, Rico and Ghost. A boy in black who looked like Ness stepped forward.

"Well, well, well look who it is." The boy said in a voice that sounded like Ness, but far more sinister.

"Hello Nefarious." Ness said, trying to stay calm. He clenched his fists. "What are you doing here."

Nefarious smirked. "Simply we've orders to capture either Lucas or Claus and bring him back to our King P." He said.

"You want them? You go through us. I guarantee your imminent defeat." Doom said spreading his arms in front of the five others.

"Not likely." Nefarious said, running forward.

"We shall see." Doom said gesturing to the others behind him to back him up.

"Let's have some fun." Ghost yelled.

**Ok there's chapter 7 sorry if it's short but it's sort of just a filler for upcoming parts. Please send recommendations for an evil OC and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Smash Productions Out. **


	8. First Battle

**Hey Guys Smash Productions here with Chapter 8 of Fight for Freedom. One of my friends told me that I start my chapters like a Youtuber :p But oh well I still continue. One thing before I start. I asked a favour last week to give me an idea for a new OC that works for Porky and I ain't see s*** so I'm going to ask again. Please send suggestions for a new OC that works for Porky. If I don't get a suggestion by next week, I have a backup character planned that might end up in the now confirmed sequel (IF I get a suggestion for a different character). So anyway I fixed that last bit in chapter 6 that I messed up the dialogue so go back and read it. And just one more thing, Nefarious is SuperShadowSonic's design of Ness' Nightmare. Just getting that out there. Yeah so without further ado….**

**-S-T-A-R-T-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

"Guys I'll take out the Pigmasks with Eden, the rest of you take out Nefarious." Doom shouted. He rushed towards Nefarious and jumped extremely high in the air. He landed behind him and rushed towards the now cowering Pigmasks.

"Run." Doom said. The Pigmasks, despite their cowering stood firm. Doom smirked and rushed forward, his hands covered in darkness.

Claus had drawn his Thunder sword and was now sending wicked lightning bolts at Nefarious who floated out of the way. Wren managed to blast him with his PSI and Nefarious responded with fire attacks that looked similar to Ness' but they were black and purple. Rico readied a PSI attack.

"PK SLASH." He yelled. He swung his arms back and forth, sending wind blades towards Nefarious. He weaved his way through them and jump kicked Rico, sending him flying backwards.

"HEY!" A voice called. Nefarious looked up to see an airborne Ghost above him with a huge ball of PSI in his hands. He fired a massive laser from it, knocking Nefarious away. Ghost landed on the ground. Once he saw Rico on the ground, he screamed. It was nearly louder than the fighting. Nefarious got up to attack Ghost only to see that his eyes had turned to a shade of deep red and he was on fire. The fire didn't seem to hurt him though as he slowly walked towards him. Ghost suddenly flew forward and slammed into him, punching him with PSI charged fists.

"YOU MESS WITH MY BROTHER, YOU MESS WITH ME. DON'T YOU EVER HURT MY BROTHER AGAIN. UNDERSTAND?!" Ghost bellowed, still attempting to restructure Nefarious' face. Nefarious would have none of it.

"ENOUGH!" He boomed, an intense wave of dark fire blasting Ghost into the air. Ghost stopped mid-flight and started to levitate, raining death upon Nefarious with PK Beams. Nefarious seemed irritated and he put up a PSI Counter blocking all of his shots. Ghost would not be so easily deterred. He turned invisible and began to attack him in random places. Nefarious sensed him and knocked him out of the sky making him visible again. He then walked up to Ghost and stood on his chest, preventing him from getting up. He charged some dark fire in his hands.

"You put up a good fight, but now I must end you." Nefarious said darkly. He raised his hand and Ghost closed his eyes.

"HEADS UP." A voice yelled. Nefarious was blown off Ghost by a PK Freeze from Kumatora. Nefarious looked up into the sky from where he was, only to find Lucas ready to slam his boot into him from about 10 feet into the air. He rolled out of the way and took out a bat that was similar to Ness' but it was a sleek black colour. Lucas ran away and Nefarious gave chase but Claus stood in front of him, thunder sword in hand. He stared at Nefarious through his mask, his face expressionless. He began to swing at Nefarious who blocked his slashes. Nefarious noticed that all of the Pigmasks had ran off and he saw the other rebels began to surround him. He took a step back, only to find Doom behind him.

"Ok guys you got me this time, but I will be back." Nefarious said. He then teleported away.

"Thank God that's over." Eden said.

"Yeah I don't think he's gonna be back in a while." Doom mused.

"OK WHO WANTS TO CELEBRATE?" Kumatora yelled. Everyone cheered and ran back to the base.

**-E-N-D-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

**Ok guys what did you think of this one. Please review and send suggestions of a new character. Special thanks to Paradigm of Writing for giving me feedback on this story. Anyway next chapter goes up on Sunday so stay tuned.**

**Smash Productions Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys Smash Productions here with chapter 9 of Fight for Freedom. Another filler I'm sorry but I think you guys might like it.**

Ghost opened the door to the Cold Storage room and smiled evilly. He saw his target sitting on an ivory pedestal in the back of the room. He admired it for a couple of seconds.

"He really ought to put it in a less obvious place." Ghost said to himself. "Now let's have some fun."

* * *

Everyone else was celebrating the victory over the Pigmasks. They were having a fun time, eating and drinking to their heart's content. All of a sudden, the party was halted by a furious Doom who sent the double doors hurtling through the air.

"WHO DARES TO TOUCH MY CHOCOLATE PUDDING!?" Doom mightily roared, striking fear into the hearts of everyone.

"Claus did it." Ghost said, vanishing.

Before Claus could protest, Doom was upon him and gave him a ferocious uppercut that launched him into the air. His head hit the roof and he crashed to the ground. Eden sighed and went to pick up his unconscious form.

"Way to go bro, now go deal with the one who is actually responsible." She scolded, sauntering off with Claus in her arms.

* * *

Claus woke up to find himself tucked away in a warm bed in the sick bay. He looked up to see Eden using her powers to try and fight back the monstrous headache that was coming.

"Look who decided to join the living." Eden said playfully. Claus groaned.

"How long have I been here?"

"About an hour."

"Where's Ghost?!" He asked angrily.

As if on cue Eden got up, opened the door and held up 3 fingers. She counted down. When she hit 0 Claus saw Ghost dash down the hall and supersonic speed, Doom in hot pursuit.

"I'm going to help thanks for healing me." Claus said, grabbing his Thunder sword and running out.

"Bye!" Eden called after him. "He'll never catch them."

**OK sorry for the short chapter but I must go play my Pokemon X. CHALLENGE ME if you dare. Anyway see u guys in the next part.**

**Smash Productions Out.**


End file.
